1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure describes an adjustable flood light fixture suitable for outdoor use. More particularly, the invention is directed to a novel housing having a slanted shroud which is 360.degree. rotatable, and an adjustable lamp support for optional inserts, for versatile aiming of illumination on a target while maintaining the ability to reduce and adjust against unwanted glare.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor flood lights are known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,610,915, 3,919,542, 4,164,784, 4,709,312, 5,086,379 and 5,158,348. U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,702 describes a floodlight having an outer cowling and a front lens cover which could form a weatherproof seal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,227 describes a floodlight having an optical assembly connected via a casing to a weatherproof ballast assembly. These patents are typical of the art which feature attempts at tight, waterproof seals with no real emphasis on aiming or adjustment for the flood light to avoid glare.
When conventional floodlights are aimed at a target to be illuminated, glare is often present when a person looks towards the source of the light. Fixtures taught by the prior art do not have features for easily adjusting the angle and direction of illumination once the fixture is mounted (usually to the ground) to avoid this unwanted glare.
Glare can also be accentuated by weather residues and debris which often collect on the lens covers of known flood lights such as when precipitation lands on the lens, evaporates with the heat from the lamp and leaves behind cloudy remnants. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,288,846, 4,323,953 and 4,695,930 describe state-of-the-art flood light fixtures having housing assemblies which are designed for outdoor mounting, but which do not feature any solutions to the problems associated with glare which is accentuated by weather residues and debris. The present invention addresses the problems hereinabove identified.